Copy That
by ziva2012
Summary: RepliCarter wants something from Jack and Jack is very willing to give it to her. How will this affect his relationship with the woman he loves? If you like naughty and hot, read this story. I wrote it in 2006 under the pen name Amy Sithens. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

"Copy That"

Monday

General O'Neill had said it was not her fault, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had let him... everyone down. RepliCarter was free now, and there was no telling where she would go or what she would do. One thing was for sure; she was power-hungry and intent on conquering the universe. Carter felt the burden of guilt weighing on her mind as she turned off the lights in her lab and closed the door. It was 2200 hours, and she was beat. She felt drained, not physically but mentally.

Instead of going home, she decided to sleep in her base quarters for the night. That way she could get back to work early the next morning. She only hoped she could get the Replicators off her mind long enough to get something accomplished tomorrow. There were plenty of new doohickeys awaiting her examination, and she was behind schedule; her work had suffered since RepliCarter had escaped six days earlier. No one had complained or spoken to her about her lack of progress, but she knew. She also knew that it was all her fault, no matter what Jack said.

Jack. She called him _Jack_ only to herself, hardly ever out loud. She wished, for the thousandth time, that she could feel comfortable calling the General by his first name, but that would have been inappropriately familiar, and Lieutenant Samantha Carter of the USAF hardly ever did anything inappropriate. At least not when she was on duty or around anyone in the military. Even during downtime, which she occasionally spent in the company of her teammates Daniel and Teal'c and the General, she never slipped and called him _Jack_ or _flyboy_ or _gorgeous_, or _sexy,_ even if the thought did occur to her. To her he was all of those and so much more! He was what her dreams were made of each night as she lay tossing in her lonely bed. She fell asleep thinking of him at night, and awoke in the early morning to find herself writhing in release as she imagined Jack sucking her clit or fucking her fast and hard. Masturbating while thinking about Jack had become her usual way to start each day. She was, she decided, pathetic.

After brushing her teeth she put on a pair of flannel pajamas and hurriedly got into bed, pulling up the two regulation-wool blankets. Like all underground facilities, especially those housing tons of computers and other electronics, it was like ice in here.

She missed her warm house, her cozy slippers and fireplace on nights like this, but as a soldier she was used to sleeping in uncomfortable surroundings, many much worse than these.

She had definitely had worse than this metal cot she thought, wondering if the General O'Neill was asleep in his big bed on base or at home. She didn't know what his bed at home was like, but she knew that the commander of the base at Cheyenne Mountain had better quarters than hers. In fact she had seen his quarters once when her father had borrowed them once. The bed was king-sized, and there was a real comforter and plush carpet on the floor!

She liked to envision Jack lying in that bed as she slowly pulled aside the comforter and climbed in on top of him, her body molding to his.

Her body began to tingle, but it wasn't due to the feelings that vision evoked. The tingling got more intense, as she felt her molecules being transported in a beam of white light. Suddenly she was _not in Kansas anymore,_ as Jack would have quipped. She was lying on the cold, smooth floor of a small room that was lined with ... no, strike that. Not lined with but made up of … something she had seen before. Sitting up, she shuddered as she realized the wall was made up entirely of Replicator blocks. Then everything went black, and she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Tuesday

General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill sat behind his desk, a cup of strong, black coffee on his right, and a large stack of folders on his left. The coffee held his attention, the warmth pooling in his empty stomach, the aroma of the Starbuck's house blend filling his nostrils. There was nothing, he thought, like a good cup of coffee in the morning, unless it was the sight of Carter's blonde head as she peered around his partially open office door. And _viola_! There it was; the object of his desire, and she had come to see him.

"Sir. Am I interrupting you?"

"No, Carter, come on in! I could use another excuse to put off signing all these requisitions," he groaned, motioning her to take a seat facing his desk.

"So, coffee?" He rose to pour her a cup.

"No, thanks." He looked up, surprised. "I've already had mine, Sir."

"Ah, been up since daybreak again, Carter?"

He knew how dedicated she was. Hell, he often had to remind her to go home and sleep, and she was always on base before him. The word dedicated didn't describe her adequately; she was obsessed when it came to her doohickeys.

"So, Carter, what can I do for you? Sign a requisition? Order some more parts, computers, tools, toilet paper?" he asked her, giving her a smirk.

"Nothing like that, Sir. Actually I was wondering if you're free tonight? I have a problem at home that I need your help with, and Daniel and Teal'c are not available. So I thought maybe you wouldn't mind..."

Jack looked confused, but that was normal for him. "Sure Carter. Mind if I ask what kind of help you need?" He could think of a lot of things he'd like to do for her, in her bedroom, in her bed. Naughty things he usually only thought about when he was alone and thinking of her, which was nearly every night. But she couldn't mean that kind of help, so 'O'Neill,' he told himself, 'get your mind out of the gutter!'

"I've been cleaning, and I packed up some things I want to store in my attic. I need help getting the boxes up there. To repay you, I'll make you dinner," she offered.

"You cook," he asked, sure that he had never heard of her cooking anything.

"Actually, I do! I'll make you my Dad's lasagna. I think you'll like it, Sir. See you about 1800 hours?" She got up and turned back at the door to smile at him.

"Can't wait, Carter!" He grinned at her, and found himself smiling as he waded through the stack of documents. With the prospect of dinner with Carter, suddenly work didn't seem so tiresome or tedious. He leaned back in his big leather chair and daydreamed for a few minutes, his face morphing into a slow grin.

If only this were a real date with Sam, he thought. Sam. He hardly ever called her Sam and certainly never Samantha. He loved her name. It was sexy and just kinda slid off his tongue. _Saamaan-thaa._ The thought made him imagine what he'd like to do to her with his tongue. He'd like to tongue her clit, that's what he'd really like to do. Taste her and make her come. _Damn!_ Well, at least he'd finally get to taste her cooking. So she could cook! Well, why not; she was brilliant at everything else she did.

By 17:45 Jack O'Neill was showered, shaved and on his way to Sam's house. He decided tonight he was NOT going to call her Carter, not once! Tonight she would be Sam, or maybe even Samantha. They were on down time and off base, so why the hell not! Calling her by her name was not breaking any regulations. What could it hurt?

She answered the door so quickly that he knew she had been watching for him. And she looked gorgeous, dressed in tight black jeans and a hot pink sweater that hugged her breasts and revealed the tops of those creamy mounds just enough to be suggestive.

Jack had to force himself to look at her face as she greeted him and took his jacket, hanging it up on the coat tree in the foyer. Jack followed her into the kitchen, where a delicious smell permeated the room.

"Wine? I've got California Merlot or an Italian Chianti."

"I'll have the Chianti," he told her, looking around the room to see the table set for two with china and crystal.

Everything sparkled in the light of the fireplace. Cozy, he thought, thinking that he had only been in this room once before, when Orlin had moved in with Sam and the SGC had wired the house to catch a glimpse of him. They never did, of course, and Jack had come along to see if Sam was okay. She had obviously been upset that even he didn't believe there was really an invisible alien in her house. He had wanted to believe her, and he had told her so. But he still felt he had let her down.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," she said, as she removed the hot casserole dish from the oven. "It has to set before I can cut it," she explained, motioning for him to sit down at the table.

"I could put those boxes up for you now?"

He set his wine glass down on the table and turned back to find her staring at him. When he looked at her, she looked down and continued to pour wine into her glass.

"No, you can do that later. Let's just enjoy dinner first. Besides I wouldn't want you to get all dusty before you eat. It's so dirty up there. In fact, I should have told you to wear old clothes. You look nice, and I wouldn't want you to ruin that shirt," she said, looking at his chest.

He was wearing his usual lose-fitting, big shirt. It was light blue and open at the neck, exposing a small patch of chest hair, the silver hairs glimmering in the firelight. He noticed how long she looked at his chest, and felt a rush of blood move directly to his groin. Now don't go getting any ideas down there, O'Neill, he chastised himself.

"Okay, then sit down with me for a minute and tell me about your house. I just realized how long it's been since I was here."

Jack pulled out her chair, and she lowered her body into it, looking up at him. Jack noticed she was wearing more makeup than usual. Even when she went out with him and Daniel and Teal'c, she didn't usually go all girly on them. Tonight she looked like she was going out on a date. A date! 'Holy Hannah, do you suppose she thinks of this as a date?' That thought made him more than a little nervous as he sat down and waited for her to speak.

"I really haven't had much time to do anything to it. You know I'm hardly ever home," she explained, and he nodded. "But I do like it here."

He knew about her long work hours. He had often told her that she really should get a life outside of work. The truth was so should he. Now the person he wanted that life with was sitting right across from him, looking oh so edible that he was getting a hard-on!

"I know how much time you spend at the SGC. You really work way too much, Samantha."

There! He had said her name. Hmmmm. That was strange; she didn't flinch or even seem to notice. He decided to test the water, as it were.

"You don't mind if I call you Samantha, do you," he asked, looking at her over his wine glass.

"Of course not. It's my name, Jack." She smiled at him, and his pulse sped up, making the blood rush down there again. _Naughty, Jack, naughty!_

The meal was delicious, and Jack definitely had to rethink that whole she-probably-can't- cook-thing. She definitely could cook! Before the lasagna there was a zesty Italian salad with cherry tomatoes and black olives. And there was garlic bread that melted in his mouth. And more wine, of course!

After dinner they sat in front of the fireplace on the little sofa side by side, thighs touching, as they drank more wine. He put his arm over the back of the sofa and wondered if he were to put it on her shoulder, would she jump. Would she ask him to remove it, or would she let him. No guts no glory, so he put his arm across her shoulder and she let him!

They sat in companionable silence for a long time, just staring into the fire. The wine and a satisfied stomach soon had Jack in a really mellow mood. He began to nuzzle the side of Sam's neck with his nose. The scent of her perfume or shampoo or hairspray or something was different tonight. Not that he had been this close on very many occasions, because he hadn't. She just seemed to smell different tonight. Nice but not the same.

He wondered if he were to kiss her neck, would she protest, pull away or slap his face. He decided to find out. He pushed her hair aside with his nose, and placed a kiss on her neck. She didn't move, and she didn't pull away or slap his face. He waited for her to announce that she was going to file a complaint against him first thing tomorrow, but that didn't come either. So he continued to kiss her neck, working his way around to her chin. Then he kissed her on the lips, and she surprised him by kissing him back!

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but for some reason the doubts and fears that had controlled him for the past seven years didn't seem to matter just now. He also knew that he wanted this woman, had wanted her since that first day in the conference room, when she had stood up to him thinking he was against having a woman on his team. He liked women he had told her, and it was true; he did like women. A lot! He had had a lot of them in his bed over the years, but none since meeting this particular one. She had stolen his heart, and now he wanted no one else. One night stands had become a thing of the past, since Samantha Carter had come into his life.

And now, after years of lusting after her, and thousands of nights spent dreaming of making love to her, he was here with her in her house with his tongue down her throat, and she was allowing it! Their mouths came apart and Jack's lips traveled down her throat and to the tops of those luscious breasts. He placed kisses all along the neckline of her sweater, while Sam clutched his hair till he thought she'd pull it out.

"Rub me," Jack suggested, and immediately her hand slid down to his pants and unzipped his fly. Releasing his rigid member from the confines of his boxers Sam proceed to massage his cock till Jack thought he would blow right there.

"Whoa! Honey, let's take this somewhere more comfortable, okay?" Sam nodded and rose from the sofa, taking his hand in hers. She led him to her bedroom where they took turns undressing one another.

Within seconds they were rolling around on top of the comforter together, lips locked, hands running up and down curves, and legs wrapped around legs. Things were going way too fast even for an alpha male like Jack.

"Sam! Slow down, honey. I'm not going anywhere. We've got all night if you want. I'll stay. Just go slow. I want to make this first time special," he whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"It is special, Jack. YOU are special! I want you, Jack! I need you!"

She rolled him onto his back with ease and straddled him, pushing his dick between her legs and into her hot, moist hole. The feel of her around him so suddenly made him forget his intention of going slow, and he lifted his hips up toward her, forcing his erection farther into her willing body. She followed suit, lifting up and slamming her ass down onto his thighs, taking up a rhythm that he was unable to deny.

The intense pressure of her vaginal walls squeezing his dick caused him to come much sooner than he wanted. _Dammit!_ He had really wanted to please her, not come quick like a teenager in the back seat of his first car. And she hadn't reacted, not a moan or anything. He was slightly embarrassed and wanted to do something to make it up to her.

But before he could scoot down her body and take care of her, she jumped up out of the bed and darted into the bathroom. _Wow, she must really be mad,_ he told himself. He went over to the door and listened for a minute.

"Sam? Are you okay?" No answer. "Sam, I'm really sorry. If you'll come back, I'd like to make it up to you. I'm not usually so selfish. Sam?"

Still nothing. Now he was getting nervous. Was she sick? Suddenly he heard the lock turn, and then the door opened and she came out. He stepped aside, and she went about the room and started to pick up her clothing from the floor. Then she dressed, while Jack just stood and watched her in stunned silence.

"Sam, if you're pissed at me, I don't blame you. Just talk to me, will you?"

"It's done. You can leave now," was all she said before turning and leaving the bedroom.

Jack got dressed and went to look for her. He looked all over her house, including the basement, but she was gone! And her car was no longer parked at the curb. Now that was just plain odd! He had had many reactions from women in his day, some bad but mostly good. This was definitely the first time one had just gotten up and left.

Usually they liked to cuddle after sex, which he wasn't opposed to. In fact he kind of liked it, as long as they didn't expect him to talk about his feelings. And they all wanted to come, and he was usually really good about seeing to it that they did. Sam hadn't come, and she didn't even seem to enjoy fucking. She had said she needed him and wanted him. If that was true, then why was she acting like this?

Wednesday

Sam woke up with a headache that started between her eyes and seemed to shoot out the top of her head. After showering she went to the infirmary where Dr. Brightman gave her some Tylenol and asked her how she'd slept.

"I slept like the dead! I don't even remember going to bed, and suddenly my alarm is going off. I guess I really needed eight hours of sleep."

Dr. Brightman's eyebrows rose. Sam knew the Doc was probably thinking that getting eight hours of sleep each night should be the norm not the exception. But the Doc had the good sense not to waste her breath on Sam. Everyone knew what a workaholic Sam Carter was.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The light on Sam's lab phone was blinking when she reached her lab. It was just a message from her assistant saying she'd be a bit late this morning. Her daughter had an ear infection and had to visit the doctor. That reminded her that there were three messages on her cell phone that she had yet to hear as well. The first one was from General George Hammond, her ex-commander and friend. She returned his call first, hoping it was not bad news. Actually he had called to brag. George droned on about his granddaughters' play until she thought she'd barf. Her headache was no better, and it was all she could do to listen to the man go on and on.

"I'm sure you are very proud of them, Sir. Yes, Sir, I bet they are as cute as buttons!"

Finally Hammond let her go. She hung up and pressed seven on her cell phone. There were two messages from General O'Neill's number. 'Hmmmm. Wonder what he wanted,' she thought. And why did her phone's day indicator say this was Wednesday? That's odd. Something must be wrong with the damned thing. She would have to get it fixed or get a new phone, she thought in disgust. This was the third one she'd bought in two years!

She listened to the first message from General O'Neill, her forehead lining in a frown that made her head hurt even more. 'Well, that was certainly an odd message,' she thought, and the damned Tylenol wasn't working!

The second message from him made no more sense than the first. What on earth was he talking about. She left without a word? Was she mad at him? Did she think they had made a mistake? He said he had no regrets about what they had done. Regrets about what? What did they do?

She guessed the only thing to do was go and ask the man what the hell he was talking about! Well, not in those words of course. He was after all, her superior officer. Not that he was a stickler for propriety or the rules, but she was. Maybe she should wait until her head hurt less. Yeah, that's what she would do. Maybe in an hour or two she'd feel better.

She was really in no mood right now for his games, if that's what this was. So she sat down at her computer and tried to read the report she had started the day before. She had intended to finish it last night, but had been too tired. But what was this? The report appeared to not only be complete, but a copy of it lay in her printer's tray, ready to go up to the General! What the hell!

She knew she was tired yesterday, but not remembering that she had finished a report and printed it was just too much! She momentarily considered telling Dr. Brightman about it, but then reconsidered. With her luck the Doc would want to run all sorts of tests that would keep her from getting to all those other alien doohickeys that were due back at area 51 in just two weeks.

Nope, she had no time for visits to the infirmary. She just had to chalk this all up to not getting enough sleep. At least that puzzle seemed to be solved, and the headache was going away too. Good! Now she could phone Jack...er...General O'Neill... and find out what he wanted.

"First," she said out loud to her computer, "let me get a few more reports finished. First we correct this date. I should have noticed I had the wrong date on this. Getting senile at forty," she tisked.

As usual her work enveloped her, and she forgot to make the phone call to Jack until much later that day.

Sam had worked right through lunch and then snacked on fruit in front of her computer all afternoon. It was getting late and her lab staff had already left for the day. It was then that she remembered she had wanted to phone the General.

Just as she was about to pick up the phone, Jack O'Neill appeared in the open doorway. She thought he looked confused, or was it hurt? Sam wasn't sure.

"Carter, mind if I come in? I think we need to talk," he stated, closing the door.

It was a little unorthodox, but he didn't want her to run away again. Damn, she looked great! Ah, hell, he thought, she always looks great.

"I called you twice, but you didn't return my calls," he began.

"Sorry, I just turned my phone on this morning and noticed you had called. I got busy. Sorry." 'Not to mention the fact that your calls didn't make any sense,' she thought testily.

He thought maybe his calls might be more important than her work, but he didn't say so.

"So you wanna tell me why you hurried off last night? Where did you go?"

He stepped up to the security camera next to the door and pulled out the wire. Sam saw what he did, and his actions startled her so that she almost forgot what she was going to say.

"I know you love a good joke, Sir, but I have no idea how to respond. Is it a trick question?"

She tilted her head to one side and shook her head. "I just don't get it," she told an obviously upset General.

"Sam, I would think you'd have wanted to talk about what we did. I guess it meant more to me than it did to you." He looked down at his feet and cleared his throat.

"It really meant a lot to me. I know it wasn't as good for you, but I can do better. Really! It's just that you had me so turned on that I couldn't stop myself from coming. I've never felt anything like what you did to me. You were fantastic!"

By now Sam was figuring the headache meant she'd had a stroke and was now living inside her head. Because this couldn't be reality! Her CO was here and obviously talking about the great sex she had just given him, and she had no memory of it. Now if that wasn't just totally unfair. You would think if she was gonna lose her mind, she could at least imagine the HAVING the sex part, not just him talking about it in the past tense!

Sam just sat there in front of her computer with her mouth open, looking at him as though he'd grown another head. He kept hoping she'd say something, but she seemed to be in shock.

"Sam? Say something, please! You know me; I hate talking about...feelings. But under the circumstances, I think it's necessary. And right now I seem to be the only one talking here! Are you sorry about what we did? Do you regret it? Because if you do, I understand why you might. I won't tell anyone, I promise! We can go back to the way things were. Well, you can. I'll just have to go out and shoot myself. Sam, for Christ's sake say something!"

"Jack...er...General...I have no idea why you just said what you said. Unless I'm dreaming, or I'm in a coma or something, I haven't a clue why you're saying these things to me." He looked confused and then concerned.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She nodded. Jack sat down heavily upon the stool next to her and ran his hand through his already mussed hair.

"Wow! Then if I didn't make love to you last night, who did I make love to?" He stared at her. Sam's heart did a double beat or two before she could respond.

"And where did this...er...where did we...?" Shit, she couldn't even say it!

She also couldn't wait to hear the story. Maybe it would jog her sick brain. If she actually did make love with Jack, she really wanted to remember it!

"You invited me to your house for dinner. You said you had some boxes that you wanted me to put up in the attic for you. You offered to repay me with dinner. You made lasagna. You don't remember ANY of this, Sam," he asked, an incredulous look on his face.

By now he was holding her hand and looking really concerned for her. She shook her head 'no', so he continued.

"We ate and then we sat on the sofa by the fireplace, and I kissed you, first on your neck and then...well, it wasn't long before we were in your bed. Is any of this sounding familiar?"

Again she shook her head, her eyes as big as saucers. She couldn't remember any of it, but she sure wished that she could! She was getting very turned on by now and finding it hard to resist reaching out and touching him.

Damn! Jack really wished she'd say that it was all coming back to her now, and that they should proceed where they had left off. At least that's what his dick wanted, he thought as he felt his erection pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his uniform pants.

"I really think if I had been there with you, I would remember, wouldn't I?" Her voice sounded very fragile and small, and Jack wanted in the worse way to take her in his arms and comfort her.

Suddenly Sam pulled her hand from his and stood up, stepping closer to him. Standing between his bent knees she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in, kissing him on the mouth.

"Is this something I did last night?"

Then she kissed his throat and nibbled his earlobe, and Jack's arousal jerked inside his pants, the zipper harshly scraping his tender flesh. He momentarily saw stars as Sam continued her sweet torture.

"And this?" she asked, breathing in the smell that was Jack O'Neill as she kissed him again.

His arms came around her waist, and he pulled her into him, her breasts crushed to his chest, his nose in her hair. He noticed she did not smell the same as last night. Different perfume he suspected. That one was nice, but this one smells familiar. Their lips came together in a ravenous kiss, robbing them both of oxygen. Panting, they finally separated, their foreheads touching.

"I am sure we've never done this before, Jack. But if you want to try and jog my memory some more, then let's get out of here right now," she purred, stroking his erection through his pants.

It must have been his black ops training that enabled Jack to think clearly now.

"Carter, are you putting me on? Cause if you are, you are really confusing the hell out of me. Last night you went from hot to cold, and now you're all hot for me again! Do you want me or not?"

"Jack, I am sure we've never made love. And if we had, I'm damned sure I would remember it! I have wanted to have sex with you since the first time I saw you in the briefing room. You were just so sure of yourself and so damned sexy in your dress blues! I have dreamed of you almost every night since, so 'yes' Jack, I do want you! But first I think we should be concerned about exactly who you had sex with last night."

Jack knew she was right; this could be a matter of national or even Earth security! So he thought for a couple of minutes and came up with one possibility.

He continued to hold her, his hands gently gripping her arms. She could tell he was puzzling over what had happened. She considered the possibilities too, and only one came to mind. One that made her blood run cold! She shivered involuntarily but said nothing, hoping she was wrong.

"Do you think it was an AU Sam," he asked at last. She realized she hadn't even considered that possibility, and the idea somewhat eased her mind. Maybe Jack was right! This Carter, whoever she was, didn't act like the power-hungry, life destroyer that they knew Replicarter to be. So maybe it had been a Sam from an alternate universe! That wouldn't be so bad, she reasoned. However, there was still something she didn't understand.

"Maybe, but why come here unless her universe was being overrun by Goa'uld or some other cataclysmic events were happening?" Sam wondered out loud. "And why didn't she tell you what was happening in her world? All she seems to have done is seduce you!"

He knew she was right, and it sort of made him feel like he'd been...well... raped. Hell, he'd been USED, taken advantage of, made the sex toy of some nympho-Carter, who for all he knew, was going Universe to parallel Universe just to have her wicked way with every Jack O'Neill out there! He was irate. How dare she!

"What can we do to stop her," he wanted to know.

"Stop her? Jack, she's gone and what's done is done." Sam was the one who was confused now.

"But what if she does this again and again to all those other Jack O'Neills out there?"

The look on his face told Sam he was very serious, but the thought cracked her up, and she laughed in his face. He looked even more disgruntled and hurt.

"Sorry, but the thought of any Jack O'Neill being taken advantage of is just too funny. I have a feeling you were a very willing participant, so I have trouble feeling sorry for you or the other Jacks," she told him honestly. Jack still looked hurt, but not quite as much.

"I do admit that I'm more than a little jealous of her, though," she told him, running her fingers through his already mussed silver hair.

It was so soft. She had often wondered what it would feel like to touch it, to grab it and hold on while he went down on her. 'Whoa! Slow down, Sam! Just because your alternate had sex with him, doesn't mean you can. There is still the matter of those regs, she reminded her libidinous self.' She had better get control of herself, before it was too late. All this talk of sex with him was turning her brain to mush!

"Sorry, Sir, I shouldn't have said that, and I shouldn't have touched you," she said, her military training kicking in. She stepped back from him then and stood at attention.

"If you want to file charges against me..."

"File charges? I want to fuck you senseless, that's what I want to do! Sam, the woman I made love to on Tuesday may just have been a copy, but she sure as hell seemed like you. To me she WAS you! I can't think of you the same ever again! You've got to know that I wouldn't have made love to her, if I thought she was anyone else. You are the only woman I want, and the only one I've wanted for eight years!"

He expected a reaction from her, but not the one he got.

"Tuesday? Today IS Tuesday, Sir," she told him, the confusion evident on her lovely face.

"Today is Wednesday, Carter, and I made love to you...er... to her... yesterday, which was Tuesday. Are you okay, Colonel?" Her face had become even more pale than usual.

Either she was confused for a change, or he was confused more than usual. He got off the stool and stepped toward her, grabbing hold of her upper arms again. She was too distracted to pull away.

"No," she said slowly, "I'm sure today is Tuesday, Sir. See my report is dated...Oh, my God!"

She remembered then that her report, the one she didn't remember finishing, had had Tuesday's date on it. She had started writing it on Monday two hours before she went to bed. That was last night, or wasn't it? And the report in question was complete when she found it this morning, even though she didn't remember completing it.

"General, I think we've got a bigger problem," she told him. "I think I missed Tuesday somehow. And if I wasn't here Tuesday, where was I?" Then she knew she had to tell him her idea, even though it would probably freak him out.

"Sir, I thought of another possible answer to exactly who seduced you, and you're not going to like it."

She looked him in the eye without flinching, even though she knew his reaction to what she was about to say could be volatile.

"There is another 'me' out there who has the technology to have done this to you and me. The Replicator could have taken me some place and drugged me, and she could have come here and..."

She could see him slowly come to the same conclusion she had reached. His face darkened, his complexion seeming even more tanned than usual. But Sam knew it was blood rushing to his face and neck as the full meaning of her theory hit home.

"Shit!" was all he said. Letting go of her arms he threw his fists into the air and ranted several more obscenities, pacing back and forth, before coming to stand in front of her again.

"Why would that machine do this to us?" She took his hand in hers and led him to the stools where they sat down as before.

"I don't know for sure, Sir, but we can be certain she has an agenda. She doesn't do anything without a purpose. Is there anything she said or did that might give us a clue?"

She really hoped he could think of something that would help figure out what RepliCarter's plan was.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You said the Replicators, her included, go where they can absorb new technology that will help to make them more powerful, right?" Sam simply nodded. "Well, what could she gain from coming here and doing what she did? As far as we know, she took nothing from the base. We would know by now if she had. Hell, she even finished your report for you! Er...It wasn't about anything she'd want to steal, was it?" Sam simply shook her head.

"So, as far as we know all she took was...what? I don't get it," Jack stated, his brow furrowing even more than usual.

"Well, Sir, she did get one thing. She got your sperm...your DNA," she stated.

"And what can she do with that? She's not going to make a mini me, is she? God, do you think she wants to replicate me?"

"If she wanted to replicate you, she would have simply kidnapped you instead of me. She wouldn't have had to play this ruse of being me, or knocked me out for a whole day." Suddenly an idea occurred to her, but she was reluctant to tell him.

He noticed the shocked expression on her face, so he asked, "What Carter? For Christ's sake, tell me!"

"I don't even know if it's possible, but I did think of something. Sir, what if she wants to have your child? I mean we don't even know if it's possible for her to combine what she is with human DNA. But if she could..."

"She could have my baby? A half human, half replicator baby? That's just gross, Carter!" He made a face, which she thought was adorable, even though this conversation was bordering on the horrific.

"I don't know if she could do that, but it may be what she intends to try and do. Maybe she doesn't know how to do it yet. But with your sperm, she can attempt it. And if she were to succeed, well the product of such a union would be a formidable foe against humans.

Or maybe her reasons for wanting your child are much less sinister in nature. She is me, after all. She has all of my feelings, my desires. She knows how I feel about you and that I would love nothing more than to have your child growing inside me."

'Oh, God, had she just really said that?' Sam was astonished by her candor and worried what his reaction would be.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that his reaction was exactly what she'd always had hoped it would be, if and when she ever told him how she truly felt. The worry lines in his forehead disappeared completely, and his hand squeezed hers as he leaned over to kiss her briefly on the lips.

"You really want to have my baby?" She nodded, and Jack gave her another quick peck.

"Then, Carter, we are going to have to make some changes around here. Hell, I can't go back to the way things used to be anyway. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life making love to you, waking up with you, raising our kids together, and growing old...well...older with you. I'm already old. You sure you want an old guy like me?"

"Yeah, sure, you betcha!"

She got off her stool and stood between his legs again like before. Their arms went around each other, and they kissed like never before. When they finally came up for air Jack knew that even his black ops training could not control his rising desire for her. Sam was equally aroused.

"Let's take this to your room, General. I happen to know you've got a big bed in there," she whispered suggestively. He jumped off the stool and they made a quick exit, heading toward his quarters on the level above. Reminding himself to replace that security tape later, Jack followed her into his room.

Alone in his room at last, they quickly removed each other's clothing, and fell onto the king-sized bed. He held himself above her, the muscles in his arms tensing to hold his weight off her for now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

He didn't want to rush her, but he also didn't want to stop. He lowered his body to her side, looking at her beautiful face, running his hand over her breasts and stomach. Then, holding his breath, he moved his hand lower. She was just so damned gorgeous, and she was wet for him! He could feel the fluids of her passion running onto his hand as he probed her sex, his long fingers between her legs.

She hummed her assent and put her hand over his questing one, pushing it further into her steamy center. He ran his fingers through her folds, and brought them to rest on her clit, already swollen from its hood. He gathered the moisture from below and brought it up to her nerve center, massaging the tiny peak in a circular motion, then dipping his fingers into her juices again. Repeating this action over and over again, he quickly had her moaning and writhing in anticipation. She could feel her heart pounding furiously in her chest, the sound echoing loudly in her ears.

Suddenly a familiar feeling began to build deep in her womb. It fluttered nearer the surface and she knew she was close.

"Jack! Oh, God, Jack, I'm gonna come! Ooooooh, ooooooh!," she cried, her orgasm boiling up from her center, as one delicate hand clutched his hair and the other squeezed the hand he had between her legs.

Her hold on him gradually relaxed as she came down from her high. He pulled himself up and over her again, and leaning on one arm, placed his throbbing erection at her opening. Her hand joined his, as they guided him between her swollen labium and into her waiting body.

To say that this was the best feeling she had ever experienced would have been an understatement. This was way better than anything she ever felt or could have imagined. Sex with Jack was even way better than she had dreamed it would be! He filled her so completely, and her response to him was so intense that she thought she might pass out from the agonizing joy of it.

If she had known what being made love to by Jack O'Neill was like eight years ago, well, she would have quit the Air Force on the spot and devoted every day to making love with him!

Jack was having some thoughts of his own. He already knew, or thought he knew what it was like to make love to Samantha Carter. Thanks to the Replicator, his body already knew what Sam liked and what she felt like. If having sex with RepliCarter meant he knew how to satisfy Sam, then maybe what had happened to him hadn't been so bad after all, Jack rationalized. Sam sure seemed to be enjoying herself, now didn't she?

Stop over-thinking this, Jack, he chastised himself. You're starting to sound like Carter! Just stop thinking and fuck her! Stop worrying about yesterday. In fact, think of yesterday as trying out a demo model of the real thing. Yeah, that's the ticket! It allowed you to 'test fly' her, get the feel of her engines and see how she performed, get a feel for how to get the most out of her. Yeah, that was a better way to look at it. You tested the model, and now you're flying the real thing!

And fly her, he did! With her legs wrapped high around his middle, he thrust into her for all he was worth. If the walls of his room were not so thick (three feet to be exact), he would have been worried about all the noise the headboard was making as it slammed against the wall. Sam, who was as fit as he, was not about to be complacent.

She gave as good as she got, tightly squeezing his penis with her vaginal muscles as he withdrew it from her molten crater, and slamming her hips into his on every beat.

And Jack, ever the thoughtful lover, wanted to make sure Sam enjoyed herself too. Supporting himself on one arm, he used his other hand to rub her clit, bringing her to orgasm again and again.

She was really enjoying his stamina, but after what seemed like an eternity she began to think he'd never come. She wondered if she was somehow lacking. Wasn't she good for him? She could tell he was becoming tired as well as frustrated.

He rested a minute, leaning his forehead on her breast, his breath huffing against her moist, hot skin. The veins in his neck were bulging by now, and his skin looked even more tan than usual. Sam was a little worried he was gonna have a stroke!

"Turn over," he said as he lifted off and out of her.

She did as she was told without question. Shoving a pillow under her tummy and resting her sweaty face on the mattress, she lay with her butt in the air, waiting for his next move. He entered her from behind, rocking his hips against her ass, her moist channel easily penetrable even by someone of his fullness. The angle was definitely changed, his glans hitting her G-spot on every thrust, and very soon she came hard yet again. His thrusts increased in speed, and her inner walls began to clinch again as she welcomed this slow torture, this little death.

He was by no means average in size, a fact that she could finally attest to. He felt gloriously filling! She had always wondered what his loose pants were hiding and now she knew. Holy Hannah, he was big, bigger than she'd ever had! Maybe not bigger than she'd ever seen. Teal'c, for instance, was huge, both long and thick. She'd never forget the first time she had walked into the locker room as he stood naked, joking with the guys.

She had looked away, totally embarrassed. When Daniel had complained that he should cover up, he explained that the Jaffa held that the body was a thing of beauty and pride. Well, he was right about his body, that was for certain! It was pretty near perfection, she thought, as she recalled his long penis swinging between his muscled legs as he strutted off to the showers. He obviously thought humans were an odd bunch, and maybe he was right, she mused.

The members of SG-1 had an unspoken agreement regarding the locker room and showers, that although was not regulation, worked for them. Daniel would always ask her if it was okay if he entered. Once he learned about the humans' sensitivity regarding nudity, Teal'c did the same. They had seen her in her underwear on many occasions, and she had seen them in theirs. She had even showered in a stall next to Daniel on one occasion, when they had been in a hurry to leave the base to make the beginning of a hockey game.

The only one who avoided the locker room and showers when she was there was the General. Now she suspected she knew why; he had never thought of her as just a fellow officer, or a sister like Daniel and Teal'c.

And now to finally feel her vaginal walls so full of Jack O'Neill was, to say the least, her most erotic fantasy come true! She rocked back into him, his every thrust pushing her body up the bed, until she had to lift up and grab onto the headboard to keep from being crushed against it.

She had to wonder if something was wrong. She was enjoying this, but she was getting pretty sore too.

"Sir...er...Jack, I'm getting sore. Do you want me to...help you? I could suck you," she suggested.

He was bent over her by now, the strain of their lengthy session obviously tiring him.

When he spoke, she could feel his breath, short puffs hitting her right ear.

"No, wanna come inside you. I...I thought I hadn't been good for you yesterday, and that's why you left. Ah, hell, Sam, I thought she was you! I wanted to make it up to you today. So I went to the infirmary, and I took a Viagra," he admitted.

By now he had stopped moving, and had withdrawn his erection from her burning cunt. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on her shoulder, willing his erection to just go away. But of course he knew it wouldn't.

She felt kind of sorry for him. He had only been trying to satisfy her, and now he couldn't get satisfaction himself. Poor man!

Little did Jack know that Sam had been a devotee of the Kama Sutra when she was at the academy. Well, devotee as far as reading the stuff and looking at the drawings, that is! She'd rarely found a partner who actually wanted to try any of the positions. Maybe Jack was up for one, she chuckled realizing the unintended pun.

"Laughing at my predicament? That's not very charitable," he groused, feeling hurt.

"No, Jack! You took those damned pills for me; why would I make fun of you? Actually, I was just thinking...well, here...," she began as she lay flat on her back. "Enter me, and then I want you to turn upside down without slipping out. I don't remember what the move is called," she continued as he slipped into her burning heat. "But I saw it in the Kama Sutra, and it's supposed to heighten stimulation for both people."

"Ooookay, but you'll have to pay for my physical therapy afterward," he joked, wondering briefly what else this woman read in her spare time. Sam was certainly full of surprises, and Jack was enjoying each and every little one.

Luckily for Jack his member was long enough not to slip out as he turned butt up, his legs now alongside Sam's torso. He had to admit that although the position made thrusting difficult, the excruciatingly snug feel of it was really good! And if Sam's increasingly urgent moans were any indication, she was enjoying this new position too.

But Sam wasn't done with him just yet. She remembered another little technique that a guy had taught her years ago, and now she decided to try it on Jack. Wetting her index finger in her mouth, she brought her slender digit between his ass cheeks until it pressed into Jack's tight puckered hole.

"What are you doing," Jack choked out, as he felt her finger slip deep into his ass. "Ahhhhhnnnnggghhh!" As soon as Sam's finger pressed down on his prostate, Jack came with a loud cry, his seed shooting into her cunt at record speed.

Carefully he withdrew from her, and turned right side up on the bed, spooning up behind her. She giggled, and Jack lifted up and looked over her shoulder.

"Now what are you laughing at?"

"Just thinking how cute your ass looked. Never thought I'd really get to see it out of those damned baggy pants you're always wearing."

"Well, you're gonna be seeing a lot more of it in the future," he told her with certainty.

"For now no more giggling, Colonel. Just sleeping." Soon Jack and Sam were asleep, tucked into his big bed under Cheyenne Mountain.

Two hours later Sam snuck quietly into his bathroom to clean up a bit, wishing she had done it earlier. There was now a large wet spot in the bed. When she crawled back into bed and tried to quietly lay a towel over it, he woke up.

"Sorry," she whispered as she tried to fit her body to his as before. She figured he could use a little more rest, but Jack had other ideas.

Obviously he wasn't tired any longer, because he quickly turned her body till she was fitted to his, hip to hip, breast to hairy chest with her left leg wrapped around his thigh. He loved looking down at the tops of her tits, and he liked the feel of them crushed up against his body too. But he liked to taste them even more, so he made his move. She yelped in surprise and hung on as he fell onto his back, lifting her up and over him. Now he had her where he wanted her; he had a close up view of those tasty globes. 'Ummmm, delicious,' he said to himself.

Sam's breasts hung down over Jack's face, one of her nipples teasing his mouth. She stared down at him, the invitation clear in her sapphire eyes. He knew what she wanted, but he was going to make her wait. Instead of taking the offered prize into his hungry mouth, he lifted his head and nuzzled her breast bone, kissing her soft, smooth skin. Sam swung one turgid nipple toward his mouth again, mewing her request that he take it. He didn't.

He bumped her nipple with his nose, her smell intoxicating. She made another sound like a wounded animal begging for his mercy. He nuzzled the other nipple, but still didn't open his mouth to it. By now she was wiggling and squirming, moving her hips, his dick hardening between their bodies. Her thighs were squeezing his hips, as her feet caressed his legs, her toenails raking over his skin.

At last he took a swollen peak into his mouth, sucking in as much as he could. Sam screamed, her orgasm surprising even her. She had never come from simply having her breasts teased and sucked before. My God, what this man could do with his mouth! And his hands! And his dick! Holy Hannah! Her mind whirled with the possibilities.

As her breathing began to calm she realized there was something her brain had been trying to tell her, and it was important. As she lay on top of him, her face pressed to his neck, she couldn't make her brain zero in on what it was she needed to remember. Suddenly Jack pulled her hips down and entered her, ramming himself fully into her dripping cunt.

Sam's brain shut down entirely then, giving into the exquisite torture that was Jack O'Neill.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thursday

The artificial light from the open bathroom doorway illuminated the grey walls of Jack's room at the SGC. He was snoring softly as Sam quietly rose from the bed and stepped into the bathroom, taking with her the discarded BDU's she had worn the day before. She splashed water on her face and quickly dressed. She would shower and change just as soon as she could get to her room and get some clean clothes. Getting there was the problem.

They had both slept later than usual. Daniel and Teal'c were probably already in the mess hall sitting at their usual table and wondering why Jack and Sam weren't there. Better get our stories straight, she thought, as she sat down on the bed next to Jack. He looked so peaceful that she hated to wake him. Oh, well, she had no choice; he was supposed to be on duty in one hour.

"Jack!" She patted his stomach, and he moaned, taking her hand in his and pushing it down toward his groin. "Jack! I can't believe you!" she chuckled, as she realized he had been faking sleep.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, latching a big hand onto the back of her head and pulling her down for a kiss. She kissed him and pulled back, trying to look serious.

"Good morning yourself, handsome. Now get up and get in the shower or you'll be late for work." He sat up, pulling her to him and kissing her again. "Okay, but only if you shower with me," he told her, smirking.

"You know we can't, Jack. We don't have time. Now get up! I'm going to my room to get some clean clothes. I'll shower later. I need coffee! And Daniel and Teal'c will be wondering where we are. So get a move on and get your mind off of sex!" She smiled from ear to ear, but pulled away and made a dash for the door, waving good-bye and throwing him a kiss before the door closed.

Thirty minutes later Sam joined the guys, all three of them, in the mess hall. Daniel was obviously well-lubed with coffee by now and was going at it with Dr. Lee, who was seated at the table next to his. They were oblivious of Sam's entrance as they argued about something or other.

Sam hadn't caught enough of the conversation to figure out what they were going on about just yet, but she was sure she'd be asked her opinion soon enough. She really needed that coffee before her brain could function this morning. Must be because she'd had only five hours of sleep, she thought, smiling to herself. She had been kept up half the night by a certain libidinous General.

"Sam! Good, you're here! You've got to settle this for us. Dr. Lee was just saying that he thinks..." he began, but Sam interrupted him as she took the chair opposite his.

"Daniel," she said, holding up one hand to stop him. "I haven't had my coffee yet, and I had a really late night."

Ooops! She suddenly remembered that she had intended to talk to Jack and formulate their alibis regarding last night, just in case anyone wanted to know their whereabouts. But when he kissed her, she had totally forgotten her intention. Hell, when he kissed her, she couldn't even remember her name! She would just have to hope no one would ask what she was doing or where she was. No such luck! Daniel, bless him, just had to be the one to open that can of worms.

"Late night? You must mean a date, because I know you weren't working late. I went to your lab around eight and you were already gone," he informed her. Yeah, he would, the little snitch. She knew she should have talked to Jack.

"So, Sam, are you seeing someone?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing her carefully placed facade. "You do look kind of worn out," he added, his nose and eyes crinkling as he smiled. Sam punched him soundly in the bicep and took another sip of coffee.

"I worked late at home, on the internet. I can work at home, you know!" So there, she thought.

"Sam, I phoned you three times, so your story is like Swiss cheese, all full of holes. Come on, Sam, tell us! Who's the stud that kept you up all night?" Teal'c, Dr. Lee, Daniel and everyone within hearing distance leaned toward her, waiting for her reply.

"That would be me, Daniel," came the voice of their CO, as he slid into the chair next to her. As all eyes pivoted toward this silver-haired devil, Sam choked on her coffee. Jack patted her gently on the back.

"Gee, Carter, didn't mean to make you choke. I was just kidding." He continued to pat her back, while she regained her breath if not her composure. He was so dead! What on earth was he thinking?

"I'm okay now, General. Just went down the wrong way," she assured him, getting up to pour more coffee into her cup. While she was up, she may as well go write her admission about screwing the regs, she thought. Why put it off?

But what was this? She listened to the chatter at their table and discovered that it didn't center around her and General O'Neill and the five, no make that six, times she had come last night. The conversation had returned to Daniel and Dr. Lee's previous discussion, and they had drawn Jack into it. So maybe that admission of guilt wouldn't be necessary after all!

When everyone had finished their breakfast...well almost everyone, Teal'c still had a huge mound of grapes on his tray...Jack made an announcement.

"Briefing room in five, everyone," he said, rising to leave.

"Jack," she grabbed his arm as she walked along by his side.

Daniel and Teal'c were walking ahead of them down the SGC corridor, and Daniel was explaining the meaning of deadbeat dad to his Jaffa friend. Sam really would have liked to hear Daniel's explanation, but what she had to say to Jack was more important. Sam spoke softly hoping Teal'c's sharp ears wouldn't pick up what she said.

"Jack, how did you know they'd think you were joking?" she asked him, obviously surprised by his intuition.

"I figured why not tell the truth? They'd never expect I'd admit to it, if I really were the one who was keeping you up all night. They'd expect us to cover it up, so I did exactly the opposite, and it worked!" He grinned at her astounded expression.

"What? You didn't know I was an amateur psychologist?" he asked, picking up the pace. She just smiled and shook her head. They reached the briefing room, where the rest of SG-1 waited for them. Walter was waiting for him too and handed him a memo. Jack quickly scanned it and folded the piece of paper in half, shoving it into his pocket.

"Sgt. Harriman, I don't want to be disturbed for the next twenty minutes or so. Take all my calls, unless it's the President," he told the anxious little man. Then he closed the door and stepped over to the video camera, pulling out the tiny plug. Everyone noticed, but no one said anything. Then Jack cleared his throat and sat down at the head of the table. Sam sat down to his right and yawned widely.

Then Sam noticed Daniel's eyes smiling behind his wire framed glasses. He looked first at Sam and then at Jack, and then he said, "That's what happens when you let Jack keep you up all night, Sam."

Damn, the Space Monkey was good, Jack thought, his estimation of the man rising exponentially. Teal'c raised one eyebrow and looked quizzically at Daniel Jackson and then at O'Neill and Sam. Sam turned beet red and bit her bottom lip as she tried not to smile.

"Okay, people, let's get down to business," Jack began. "I just got some disturbing news from DC via SATCOM. An anomalous signal was detected. It seems to be coming from a location in Earth's orbit. They don't know what it is, but one thing they do know is it's not a satellite. Jack looked at Sam.

"Sir..." she started but Jack interrupted her.

"Sam, we don't know for certain that it's her ship, or that she was even here. It coulda been one of those AU Carters." He still preferred to believe that, even though Sam had lost one entire day.

Everyone's attention was on Jack now. He looked upset, and the others looked confused. Except for Sam; she looked positively broken.

"We have to tell them, Jack," she told him, her hand coming to rest over his.

Turning to Daniel and Teal'c she began to fill them in on what had happened to Jack and to her.

"A couple of days ago, Tuesday to be exact, I may have been kidnapped by the Carter Replicator. I can't account for my whereabouts."

Daniel gasped and looked alarmed. Teal'c stared at Sam, and Jack looked even more upset.

"I think I should be the one to tell you guys the rest," Jack offered.

"You see, on Tuesday Carter...well I thought it was Carter...but it may have been RepliCarter or an AU Samantha...well...Oh, crap!...she seduced me!"

All heads now turned to Sam who sat motionless, staring at the table in front of her.

"Then on Wednesday Carter denied having sex with me. So we tried to figure out who else could have done it. And I said maybe an AU Samantha. But then I couldn't figure out why an AU Sam would come here and do what she did. And then Carter figured out she had lost one day's time, and we thought that besides the Asgard or a Replicator no one else could pull that off. Then Sam thought about the DNA thing and that maybe RepliCarter wants my...er...sperm, so she can make a human/Replicator baby." Jack had run out of breath, so Carter made an effort to help out.

"It's still just a theory, guys. I'm fine and...er...the General's fine...it's just..."

"Geez, guys, you must be really worried. I wish you had told me before now," Daniel said, feeling a little put out that his friends hadn't told him before this.

"Sorry, Daniel. It's still kind of hard to talk about," Jack admitted.

"There's more," Sam said. Jack's eyebrows arched. He wasn't sure exactly how much more she was gonna tell them. "Jack, I think they've got a right to know; they're our best friends," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I guess you're right. But not a word about this leaves this room!" He thanked God right now that he was 'the man!' If it ever got back to Feretti and the Marines that he'd been used as a boy-toy, he'd never live it down! All heads nodded in agreement, even Teal'c's.

"Well, when we were trying to figure out why the Replicator might want Jack's DNA, I told him I thought she might want to become pregnant with his child. My thinking was that since she's much like me, and I want to have his child, then it makes sense that she does also." Daniel's eyes bugged out and Teal'c's face actually appeared to have a slight smile on it.

Jack looked at Daniel and Teal'c and then back at Sam, who was by now a little misty-eyed. Jack rubbed his hands over his face, and sighed loudly. Sam turned toward him and took his right hand in hers, giving it a squeeze before letting go. He knew then that she intended to tell them everything.

"There's more. When I told Jack how I felt, we both became overwhelmed by our feelings, and we...well...we acted on them. We're not proud of the fact! It just happened," she concluded lamely, still aiming to be the good soldier.

A gasp was heard coming from Daniel and even Teal'c looked as though he was about to speak.

"I'm sorry if I let you down, but I won't apologize for my feelings for Sam. I love her, and I have for a very long time," Jack added, feeling slightly vindicated.

Tears ran down Sam's lovely face, and Daniel quickly pulled a hanky out of his pants pocket and handed it to her. It had a large 'J' embroidered in the corner, and Sam momentarily wondered who had given it to him. She really hoped it was someone special. Sam dabbed her eyes and cheeks, feeling somewhat embarrassed; she never cried in front of these men.

"Frankly I'm surprised you two haven't acted on your feelings long before this," Daniel stated unequivocally. "And you certainly haven't let me down. You are still my hero, Jack, and Sam you're the smartest, most beautiful person I know!"

"Indeed," was all Teal'c said, but he was now smiling.

"Great, guys! Now, with your consent, I'm going to pretend this meeting never happened." Both Daniel and Teal'c nodded.

"I agree, Jack, but aren't you worried about what the theft of your...er...DNA might mean? I mean what if it was RepliCarter and she succeeds in making a human/Replicator baby? It could pose a threat to humanity," Daniel theorized.

Jack still thought the idea was creepy. It was bad enough to have a clone out there, but a Replicater O'Neill baby was way more than he could tolerate. It made his flesh crawl! Pushing his emotions aside, Jack shifted into General mode.

"We will pursue the matter covertly, and as time permits. But as long as the matter does not affect Earth's security, it will be kept secret. As for whatever that thing is in orbit, Daniel, will you please contact the Asgard and ask if they are, for some reason, keeping a cloaked ship above Earth," Jack asked him, rising to indicate their meeting was over.

Teal'c got up and walked over to Jack, patting him soundly on the back.

"T! Give an old man a break here!" Jack laughed, as Teal'c grabbed Jack's arm to keep him from toppling over. His right knee was killing him from last night, but it was sooooo worth it.

"Forgive my enthusiasm, O'Neill. You must be tired after all your exertion of last night," Teal'c stated, forgetting that humans didn't talk as freely about their sexual activities. And with that remark he left the room, that smile gracing his big brown face once again.

Sam blushed profusely, her tears long forgotten. Jack's hand had come to rest on the middle of her lower back, and as the other men exited the room ahead of them, it began to move lower till he was squeezing her left buttock.

"Jack! Not in here!" she pleaded, knowing she was at his mercy, her emotions so near the surface.

She just couldn't believe they were going to pursue a relationship, after all those years of wanting and needing. The others had left the briefing room, and it was just her and Jack. He closed the door. Her eyes teared up again as she turned to face him. She looked up into his dark eyes and saw desire there and something else.

"I love you, Samantha Carter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you."

"I love you too," she replied, as their lips met for a brief, tender kiss. "Now I think we'd better get to work," she suggested. He nodded, and they exited the briefing room together.

TBC

AN: Be sure to check out my new e-books by Marie Caron at lsbooks .com.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As they walked the halls of the SGC together Sam's mind was starting to think rationally again, which wasn't easy considering his close proximity. She looked at him, her brow creased in worry. Then she bent her head closer to him, so they could continue the topic at hand.

"If that is a Replicator ship up there, and that was my Replicator copy, why hasn't she left Earth's orbit by now? I mean if she got what she came for, why stick around? The longer she stays, the more likely we'll notice her ship."

"True. So maybe she's waiting to see if she's successful," Jack suggested.

Again the thought of a half-Replicator offspring made him shudder in disgust. What would the thing look like!

"Meaning if her first attempt failed, she'd come back and try again? Jack, you could be in danger!" Sam looked really worried now.

"If she does come back, I'll take care of her. Ack! I mean I won't let her... Ah, hell, I won't do anything with her! Honest!"

Sam knew what he wanted to say, but she was enjoying how nervous this conversation was making the man. He was so cute when he got flustered.

"How will you even know it's her and not me? You obviously couldn't tell the difference the last time!" she said much too angrily to suit him.

And she had a point. He could tell she was still a little pissed off with him, even if she hadn't said so. He knew there was something that had been nagging at him ever since he had sex with that machine, but he was having trouble remembering...ah ha! At last his confused mind found it, the thing that made them different!

"She didn't smell like you," he blurted out, suddenly, feeling somehow better. Then he quickly whipped his head around to make sure no one had heard him.

Sam's left eyebrow went up in a remarkable imitation of Teal'c as she asked, "She didn't smell like me? How so? Did she smell metallic, synthetic, rusty, fishy, bad?" She was hoping for that last one in particular, but any one of them would do. 'God, I'm not really jealous of a machine, am I,' she asked herself.

"Not bad, just different. Like her perfume or shampoo was different. Does she even use shampoo, do you think?" He looked at her, a serious expression on his face. Sam still looked angry.

"I doubt it, SIR." Her ego made her use 'the word', certain that he would know what it meant.

Wow, she WAS jealous, she realized. It was a familiar feeling when it came to Jack. In fact, she couldn't remember ever being jealous when it came to the other men in her life, just where he was concerned. She forced herself to stop thinking about the many women who had forced their attentions on him over the years; there had been many in their travels through the gate. Sam willed herself to concentrate on their current problem, and suddenly she had an idea.

"There is one possible reason for the difference. When I was taken by Fifth I was wearing a new cologne that Cassie had given me for my birthday, which was just a few days before. I remember because I didn't really like it, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. So I used it for a few days. If the process of replicating me also mimicked my scent, then maybe what you smelled was that cologne."

"Okay, then I can tell the two of you apart by your smell. So if she comes back, I'll know it's her! Maybe I can set a trap for her," Jack enthused, his voice not much above a whisper.

Jack's overactive imagination envisioned handcuffing RepliCarter to his bed, her perfect body exposed to him, wanting him. Whoa! No, that wouldn't do; he'd have to think of something else. If she got naked and was in his bed, well he knew where that would end. And then Sam would cut off his testicles and use them as fish bate!

"Fine! You figure out how to do that, just in case. I just wish you didn't have to get close enough to smell her, Sir."

She really hated the thought of him doing it with that...that thing! Yep, she was seriously jealous of a machine!

"Sam, I know you're upset, and I don't blame you. If you had made it with Fifth..." Without finishing his thought, he stopped speaking. They were now standing in front of the elevator.

"You didn't do it with him, did you?" He had to ask, even if she hit him, which he knew was a strong possibility.

"God, Jack, NO! I'm not even sure he knew how to...well, we just didn't, okay?"

The doors opened and she stepped into the elevator, Jack moving to stand beside her. The car was empty, and as the doors closed Jack pulled her into the back corner directly below the security camera, drew her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He spoke into the hair behind her ear, his warm breath sending tingles down her spine.

"I think I can imagine how you must feel. I hate thinking about you having sex with anyone else. I mean I know you have in the past. I just would hate it if you did now that we're together," he whispered.

"You don't have to worry, Jack. I don't ever want anyone but you," she said as her lips met his for another kiss.

The elevator slowed and they sprang apart, just as the doors slid open to reveal Daniel Jackson who was obviously waiting for them.

"Guys,what took you so long? Oh. Having a serious conversation?"

"Yes, Daniel. We're trying to figure out why RepliCarter might still be here, and how I can trap her if she comes down here again," he said grumpily to the smirking archaeologist.

Geez, Daniel could be so annoying sometimes! Well, actually most of the time, but Jack liked him anyway.

"Hmmm, setting a trap sounds intriguing. But I gotta ask, Jack, how are you gonna tell for sure that it's her?

"Already figured that one out, Danny Boy," Jack said, grinning. "She smells different," he told Daniel, who blinked and then lowered his head, trying to hide the huge grin on his face.

Daniel didn't say anything, but Jack saw the grin and the blush creeping up his neck. "Okay, Danny, get your mind outta the gutter."

By now Sam was blushing too. She thanked her lucky stars that they had finally arrived at her lab. Daniel strolled off toward his lab shouting 'Later!' over his retreating shoulder. Sam's assistant was already there running some tests, so much to his disappointment, they couldn't even talk about anything personal and especially not about RepliCarter.

"Be careful," she whispered and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"I will. Lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when I can take a break," she assured him, and he left, turning at the door to wink at her.

Friday

Everything was running smoothly at the SCG. None of the teams had come back 'hot', with members wounded, or carrying some mysterious virus. And much to Jack and Sam's relief, the mysterious radar blip had disappeared. Jack declared downtime for all SGC personnel, except for the Marines who would hold down the fort, of course. So, SG-1 and Jack had decided to have one of their team nights at O'Malley's.

Jack was finishing his fourth round of bourbon shots after having eaten a 16 ounce Porterhouse steak, and he was feeling very mellow. Life was sweet! Now that Jack and Sam were _outed_, they could enjoy being themselves around Daniel and Teal'c and in public, as long as they were fairly certain there were no NID or other SGC personnel around.

No more surreptitious rubbing of thighs under the table or accidental bumping of hips as they played pool. Actually tonight Sam was playing pool, and he was watching her from their booth. The bar was fairly crowded, and both pool tables were in use. Sam had accepted a challenge from some Marine who Jack recognized but couldn't name. The guy had no idea who he was playing against. Jack just chuckled to himself.

"Looks like Sam's going to win enough to pay for dinner, Jack," Daniel commented, watching as his blonde, leggy friend sink yet another two balls, much to the Marine's dismay.

"Yeah, she's good, isn't she," Jack agreed, but he was getting a little impatient.

Jack didn't really care about her talents as a pool player. He just loved watching her ass as she bent over the table. It was so round and firm, and he so wanted to bite it! He was getting horny, and he wished she'd hurry up and put the jerk out of his misery.

"You're one lucky bashtard, Jack," Daniel told him, slurring his words only minimally. "Sssso Jack, have you thought of a plan to catch RepliCarter, if ssshe sssshows up again?"

"Sure, Daniel, I'll just get her into bed and handcuff her to the headboard," he told him, grinning. Daniel smiled and nodded his head. It was obvious Daniel had missed the innuendo entirely, since by now he was slumped low in the booth, his chin resting on his chest.

"I do not think SamanthaCarter would like this method of catching the Replicator, O'Neill," Teal'c advised, digging into his jeans for Daniel's car keys. It was obvious that Teal'c had caught Jack's meaning. It was also obvious that it was time for Teal'c to drive Daniel home.

"Don't worry, T, I won't fuck her this time," he assured the big Jaffa. Teal'c bowed his head and rose, pulling Daniel up to a standing...well...more of a leaning position. With one arm around Daniel's middle to guide him, Teal'c and Daniel made their way out of the bar. Jack continued to watch as Sam won another game against the Marine.

Almost everyone in the bar was watching as she accepted her winnings, along with a round of applause. She made a mock bow and then slid into the booth next to Jack.

"Having a good time?" Jack asked the beaming, blonde Colonel.

"Hell, yeah! You having a good time watching my ass, Jack?" she asked him, her lips brushing his ear. He wasn't drunk yet, and he really wanted to get her home while he could still get it up.

"Yes, but I'd rather watch all of you, not just your ass. Come on, let's go to my place so I can screw your brains out," he told her, leaning over to whisper into her ear. Then he used his hip to nudge her out of the booth. Sam didn't protest. Dropping a 100 dollar bill on the table, Jack waved at the bartender.

Sam, who had drank much less than Jack, drove them to Jack's house in his truck. Jack couldn't keep his mind off her body. The remark about handcuffing RepliCarter to his headboard had started him thinking of all kinds of kinky things he would like to do to Sam. He already knew she was daring and creative in other areas of her life, but would she go for bondage?

Only one way to find out, he figured, and he was gonna find out tonight. His swelling dick twitched inside his pants. He shifted on the bench seat and pulled at his trousers, trying to get more comfortable. Sliding over next to Sam, he put his arm around her shoulders, as his other hand brushing her inner thigh.

"Jack unless you want us to wind up in a ditch, you're gonna have to stop that."

Saturday 0100 hours

She was driving as fast as she dared, her desire for him escalating with each mile. She would never admit it to anyone, but playing pool got her hot. And having Jack watch made her even hotter! She had a feeling their first time tonight would not be slow, cause she knew that her little display in the bar had really gotten him excited too. Hell, that was the main reason she had played that Marine. She knew Jack liked to watch her ass, and she had bent over in front of him and wiggled her butt in her tight jeans every chance she got. The crotch of her panties were still soaked with her juices.

He barely got the front door closed before Sam was on him, tearing off his coat and his shirt. She had him up against the wall across from the front door, her lips covering his chest and neck with wet kisses. Then she latched onto one of his nipples, as Jack's hands sought to unfasten her jeans. She was forced to let go as he pushed them down and she wiggled out of them, kicking them across the hall floor along with her shoes.

Falling to her knees she unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down around his ankles. He still had his Doc Martins on, so she loosened the laces and helped him step out of them and his clothes. Then she proceeded to plant wet kisses from his knees up to his groin, nuzzling the curly hair with her nose.

His penis was by now fully erect and Sam could see the pre-cum glistening on the tip. She rubbed her face over his balls, breathing in his masculine scent as her hands encircled the base of his rigid member. Sam licked the slit and tasted his essence, her warm breath tickling and sending shivers up his spine. She wanted to taste more of him, but Jack had other ideas. He put his hands under her arms and tried to pull her up, but he was a little too drunk.

"Can't Sam. Come on, stand up!"

She did as he asked, and he pushed her jacket down her arms and onto the floor. By now her pink sweater was bunched up under her arms, exposing her bare breasts to his calloused hands. He pinched her nipples and then pulled them roughly. He wasn't being gentle, and he wondered how much she would take.

"Like that?" he asked her, wondering if she liked it rough.

"Yes!," she hissed, helping him remove the sweater. "Do it again," she pleaded, her eyes large and luminous in the dim light.

"I've got a better idea. Come on," he ordered, pulling her down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Get on the bed, in the middle. I'm gonna play with you a little," he told her, giving her butt a pat as she turned to the bed.

He turned on the bathroom light, leaving the door ajar. She did as he asked as he opened his closet and found what he needed. No handcuffs but silk ties would do just as well. He hurried back to the bed where his Colonel awaited. She was lying on her back, legs slightly spread and arms above her head. Wow! She apparently knew what he intended to do!

"That's good, baby, just stay like that," he instructed her, as he knelt, his knees on either side of her torso. He brought her right arm up to the headboard and fastened her wrist to it with one of the ties.

"Okay?" he asked her. She had been watching him, but she didn't resist. She just nodded her head. So he did the same to the other wrist. He loomed over her, his thighs just brushing the sides of her breasts, his engorged penis coming enticingly close to her mouth. She lifted her head as far as she could and made an attempt to trap it between her lips, but he pulled back quickly.

"No you don't!" he chastised her, chuckling deeply. "This is my command, Colonel, and you'll do as I say," he told her.

She liked where this was going! Although she had never experienced bondage before, she remembered hearing stories from her college friends, and actually she had been a bit jealous. It seemed they all had a lot more experience than her, but then she had always been a bit of a geek and had little time for dating.

After graduating from college she did date a few guys, and she was even engaged for a year after entering the Air Force academy. But that crazy bastard had been too self-absorbed to take time for any kind of foreplay. Jack, on the other hand, was such an unselfish lover that he amazed her. Who would have thought the Alpha male, black ops-trained General would be so in touch with anyone else's feelings, let alone those of a woman!

Jack leaned over and tied the final necktie around her head, effectively blinding her to what he would do next. Already her nerves were on edge, her entire body quivering in anticipation.

If she could have seen Jack just then, she would have witnessed him disappear in a flash of bright, white light. But instead, Sam lay there, waiting patiently. Well, not too patiently. A couple of minutes passed. When she didn't hear or feel him, she called out.

"Jack! Jack, what are you doing? I'm getting a little cold here," she whined. "Jack! Jack, will you get on with it!" she complained to the empty room.

When she didn't get a reply, she began to get a bit upset with him, thinking he was teasing her. What could he be doing? This was not funny, and if he thought it was, well she'd just have to set him straight!

"Jack, this is so not funny! Jack, I swear to God, if you are teasing me by making me wait, there's going to be hell to pay! Jack!"

She shouted and shouted, but still there was no answer. And she couldn't hear anything except an owl hooting outside in a tree. Sam was beginning to have a very bad feeling about this.

Jack suddenly found himself standing naked in a small room. It was cold and grey, and the walls, floor, and even the ceiling seemed to be made up of ...oh God, he recognized those things...they were replicator blocks! His muscles tensed, his defenses on high alert.

He knew there wasn't much he could do against the strength of those things, but he'd die before he cooperated with that mechanical bitch! And then she was there, walking out of the far wall and moving toward him. And she was as naked as the day she was born...er... made. He backed up until his butt met the wall. Then he jumped forward a couple of inches, wanting to keep some distance between himself and those _things_.

"You could have phoned first," Jack said in his most sarcastic tone. "I really prefer my women to be less forward, you know," he added.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I found it necessary to take what I want through deceit. If I thought you would have been receptive, I would have asked nicely," she said sweetly, smiling down at his groin. "Looks like I caught you at an awkward time."

For some reason Jack felt the need to protect his relationship with Sam from this thing, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I was about to get in the shower."

"With anyone I know?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

She was now standing within an arm's reach of him, which made him very nervous; he knew what her arm could do to him! If she reached out with that sword thing, she could slice 'n dice him or at the very least, invade his mind.

"We can shower together, if you want," she offered, her voice sultry.

"You sure you don't rust?" Jack laughed, and she smiled as though she appreciated his humor.

"I can do anything with you that she can do, Jack. And I can do it better and for longer. You remember what making love with me was like, don't you Jack? Remember how good it was? I know you do."

She reached out a hand, and he backed up into the wall to distance himself from her. The instant his body met the hard surface, blocks formed around his wrists and ankles, pinning him in place.

"Now don't go doin anything you'll regret in the morning," he joked.

He was trying to keep a level head and not panic. He had been held captive and tied up on many occasions during his thirty year career in the military, but none of those restraints felt as cold and unbreakable as these. He knew there was no getting out of them on his own, but maybe he could convince her to let him out.

"How's a guy gonna make love to a...a woman...if he's all tied up?" he asked, suggestively. "Come on, let me go. I won't hurt you, unless you want me to," he said, winking at her.

The Replicator brought her hand up to his head, and try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from jerking his head away as far as possible. He breathed a sigh of relief when she ran her fingers through his silvered hair and tugged it lightly. Then she touched his face with her other hand, running her finger over his lips. He was tempted to bite her, but he knew that would do him no good. Then Jack forced himself to accept the kiss she gave him, and he actually returned the kiss. He simply couldn't help himself; she was so much like Sam!

And if he was not mistaken she seemed to be getting turned on. She began panting as she rubbed her body against his, and a distinct purring sound was now coming from her throat. Jack didn't remember anything like that before, and his inquiring mind wondered if she'd downloaded some upgrades or something since their last encounter. Suddenly his hands were freed, and he decided to get this over with. Jack brought his arms around her, rubbing her back and ass in slow circles, grabbing a handful of soft flesh now and then.

"If I release your legs, do you promise to cooperate," she asked breathlessly. She looked at him with blue eyes that appeared dark with arousal. In fact she looked just like Sam in the heat of passion, and that fact was turning him on.

"I'll do anything you want. Look, I'm already hard for you," he admitted, and he was.

God, he was such a weak bastard, he thought, hating himself for how he was about to betray Sam. He tried to rationalize the situation; this thing was nothing more than a dildo, like a vibrator was to Sam, so why not enjoy her? Yeah, right, Jack! That line of reasoning would never work with Sam, and he knew it. But wrong or not, right now all he wanted to do was fuck the gorgeous, soft body that was wrapped around his.

A bed miraculously appeared from one wall, entirely made up of Replicator blocks, of course. Jack's last conscious thought was, 'God, these Replicators can do anything!' And then RepliCarter proceeded to do Jack O'Neill and do, do, do him again!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sam couldn't believe the predicament that she found herself in; tied up, buck naked, to the headboard of Jack's bed! She had managed to get the necktie down around her neck, so at least she could see that Jack was not passed out on the floor. He was not in the bedroom or adjoining bath anyway, and that fact eased her mind a bit. But she was still worried.

Sam tried for many minutes to pull open the knotted ties from her wrists, but she Jack had pulled them too tight. After the second try, she gave up that idea. And she was still very worried about him. She was sure Jack would never purposefully leave her here like this, at least not for this long! The clock on the nightstand read 1:00 am, so she figured he had been gone for about 45 minutes. His cordless phone was there too.

She thought she could reach the phone's handset with her feet, but it was a much harder task than she had imagined. She knew that if she dropped it on the floor, there would be no way for her to reach it. It took her four tries and one whole hour to grab the receiver between her feet and drop it on the bed next to her head. Then she had to press the buttons on the handset with her nose, hoping she got Daniel's number on speed-dial the first try.

She guessed his phone number was assigned to the number two. She pressed 'talk', then 'auto', then the number 2. She could hear the number ringing, and she prayed it was his and that he would wake up. He hadn't been all that drunk when he and Teal'c had left O'Malley's.

Daniel was dreaming about floating in a big, blue sea, and there was a mermaid sitting on a rock nearby. She was singing and waving her big tail at him, and then he was swimming for all he was worth, toward her. Gradually her singing turned into more of a high-pitched screaming, the sound stirring his subconscious mind. He instinctively knew that the sound was important, and he really should pay attention to it.

He blinked his eyes open, and then closed them again. The mermaid continued to screech at him. Her shrill voice was hurting his ears, and he wanted to tell her to stop. He opened his eyes and yelled "Stop!" He saw a darkened room, lit only by the light streaming in between the blinds at a window.

He realized it was his window, and the light was from the streetlight out front of his apartment. And the sound was not singing or screeching but the ringing of his phone which lay on the floor next to his bed. Bending over he grabbed it, thumbed the 'talk' button and put it up to his right ear.

"Daniel, thank God! I need your help!" He knew the voice immediately.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Now he was fully awake, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Is it Jack?" He thought maybe the guy had had a heart attack or something. After all, having sex with Sam must have been hard on a man Jack's age, no pun intended.

"Daniel, I just need for you to get over here fast. You'll see why when you get here. Oh, and Daniel, don't bring Teal'c," she added as an afterthought. Having Daniel see her naked was bad enough.

Daniel was there in 15 minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to Sam. By now her arms were really hurting, so she spent some time struggling into a sitting position to relieve some of the strain. Finally she heard him come in the front door. He called out her name. She shouted to him and then steeled herself to face the embarrassment of her predicament. Daniel, ever the gentleman, knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Sam, are you in there?" She answered "yes" and he replied that he was coming in now. He slowly stepped into the room and stopped, his mouth agape. To say he was flustered would have been a understatement. He could see her, sitting up against the headboard, her creamy body illuminated by the light from the bathroom doorway. Then he stepped closer.

"My God, Sam! What...? Where's Jack?"

He couldn't imagine why the man would leave her like this! Plus he was too distracted by her nudity to think rationally, so any thought about Jack's safety was the farthest thing from his mind. Daniel tried not to look, but his first glimpse of her lovely body was already burned into his brain. My God she was gorgeous!

Sam looked like his most erotic wet-dream, and he could feel the flush creep up his neck, turning his face, if she could have seen it clearly, a deep pink. He recovered and quickly leapt to the foot of the bed, grabbing the comforter. Pulling it up and over her body, he gently tucked it around her shoulders, careful not to touch her breasts.

"Daniel, thank God I was able to reach you." Gently he untied her wrists, and then he went and got her a glass of water from the kitchen, which she drank without taking a breath.

"Daniel," she sputtered breathlessly, "I think the Replicator took Jack!" Her face was full of concern, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Sam, I don't think she'll hurt him," he comforted her.

"What happened?" He didn't see any signs of a struggle, and he figured Jack would never go with her willingly.

"She used the Asgard beaming technology. One second he was here, and the next second he was gone. I mean I think that's what happened; I couldn't really see." The necktie still hung around her neck, and she pulled at it now, unknotting it and removing it from her neck.

"Blindfolded," was all she said.

"Ahhhh. I see."

And he did get it; apparently Jack and Sam were into bondage. Well, didn't that just stir the old imagination! He needed to get out of this room and NOW, before he embarrassed himself. He had realized he was hard the second he threw the comforter over her.

"I'll just go in the other room and let you get dressed," he told her, which he did.

Daniel was sitting in the living room in Jack's leather chair when she came out.

"I think one of us should stay here, just in case Jack is sent back here."

Daniel had figured as much and nodded. He offered to stay while Sam went home to get some rest. After all, he'd had a few hours sleep while she hadn't had any. As he curled up on the sofa he hoped Jack would be returned and that he would be okay. His final thought before falling asleep was that Jack would most certainly not be okay when Sam got hold of him. If Jack had fucked RepliCarter again, he was gonna be in BIG trouble!

Jack awoke. He knew where he was, but he didn't know how long he had been on the Replicator ship. His mind had shut down the second she had pushed him down onto the bed. His body felt totally worn out, his limp dick lying across his thigh like a dead snake. He could feel the coolness of the bed beneath him. There was something he wanted to remember about the bed.

Oh, yeah, the bed. It was actually thousands of Replicator blocks joined together, and he tried to think why this should disturb him. He had a feeling he should be repulsed to find himself lying here naked, but he was too tired to bother. All he could do was feel intense satisfaction and the need for rest. After a time he tried to sit up, but he was just too damned weak. How many times had he come? Five, six? He couldn't remember for sure, and he didn't have the strength to think about it any longer. So he closed his eyes and slept.

The Replicator, who looked like Samantha Carter, stood in a dark corner of the room and watched as Jack slept. A single tear ran down her face as she sighed in defeat.

A bright light appeared in Jack's bedroom, and a sleeping Jack O'Neill was deposited in his bed. Jack stirred and looked around.

"Crap!"

He had left Sam there tied up to his headboard, but now she was gone. Of course it wasn't his fault that he had left her there, but still, she's gotta be mad, he figured. Maybe she's more worried than pissed, he hoped, feeling like the cowardly bastard he knew he was. Yep, he was a no good, fornicating bastard, and Sam deserved better!

He got up and went to look for her. He didn't find her, but he did find Daniel asleep on his sofa. Jack wasn't ready to explain what had happened to him just yet, so he let the guy sleep. Actually, he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to explain it to anyone.

The truth of the matter was he had had five hours of hot sex with a machine, and he enjoyed every minute of it! There, he had admitted it, at least to himself. He was a prick and a selfish bastard, and all he thought about was his own damned sexual satisfaction! He hated himself more than he ever thought possible, and he didn't know how Sam could ever forgive him. He wasn't even sure he should ask her to, and just the thought of talking to her made him feel sick. So Jack decided to take the cowardly route and clean up first.

As Jack showered, he imagined Danny's face when he saw a naked Sam tied up to the bed. Boy, that kid's face must have been red! Jack was not surprised that Daniel was the one person Sam had felt comfortable calling. Jack knew she thought of Daniel as a brother; she had always said as much. He wasn't sure how she felt about Teal'c, but somehow the thought of the big Jaffa coming over here and finding Sam naked on his bed was a little disturbing. And the idea made him damned jealous, he realized.

Jack toweled off and wrapped a second towel around his waist. Then he dialed Sam's number.

"Jack, where are you?" she asked, sitting up in bed, the sheet tucked under her arms.

"Where am I? Where are you? As I recall you were here in my bed, and now you're not," he whined, sounding miffed. A good defense and all that, he thought...

"'Where am I?' You left me as I recall, and you want to know where I am," she shouted. "You've got a lot of nerve, Jack O'Neill!"

"Now, Sam, honey, calm down," he began, but she would have none of it.

"I am calm. I've had six hours to calm down," she stated. "And where have you been for the past six hours, Jack, tell me that!" she ordered, her voice icy.

"Well, as you may suspect, I had a visit from RepliCarter again. This time she took me up to her ship," he said simply, praying she wouldn't insist on the details.

"No fooling, Jack. I figured as much. But what did you do there for six hours, Jack?" Oh, he was gonna pay and pay big time, she thought.

"Actually, it was more like five hours. I've been back for a while. Looked for you first, found Danny asleep on the sofa, and then I took a shower," he told her, knowing his nuts were in serious jeopardy. She'd cut 'em off and roast 'em! He cringed at the thought, but then his rational, military mind took over. He'd plan his campaign and get her to forgive his sorry ass.

"Sam, she's a lot stronger than me. And she took advantage of me. You know I don't want anyone but you, Baby" he groveled. Yeah, military mind my ass, he thought, rolling his eyes. Jack waited, but Sam didn't say anything at all, so he tried again.

"Sam, honey, I missed you. We were having such a nice time when that Metal Barbie interrupted us. I would really like to finish what we started last night," he said.

"Oh, you would, would you? I would think you'd be too tired to play, Jack. How many times did she make you come anyway?"

"I couldn't! I had trouble performing. She finally gave up and sent me home. Honest!"

"And I should believe you because?"

"Believe me because you love me? Because you know I love you and only you? Believe me, because I didn't ask her what I'm gonna ask you today...if you'll let me see you that is."

"Gonna ask me what, Jack?" Aha! He had her now! All he had to do was reel her in!

"You'll just have to wait and see, honey. I can be there in ten minutes," he offered, beginning to think all was not lost.

"Okay, come on over." Upon hearing that, Jack got dressed faster than any fireman heading to a fire. In no time he was on his way to Sam's house. He didn't even bother to wake up Daniel who was snoring peacefully on his sofa.

She showered and was waiting for him in the foyer, her hair wet, her body still glistening with the strawberry-scented body oil she had applied. And she wore no clothing on her slender form, her nipples peaking in the cooler morning air. He didn't ring the bell but simply entered the house using the key she had given him for emergencies. As hard as he was, he felt this occasion truly warranted its use. And finding her there just inside the door, he took her into his arms and crushed her to his body.

God, she looked so hot, and all he wanted to do was erase any memory of the past several hours with that machine. He started stroking her back and her arms, while placing wet, noisy kisses on her throat and face. She moaned, squeezing his biceps. Then she ran her hands down his back to his firm little ass, squeezing his cheeks and pulling him toward her. She could feel his erection through his trousers, pressing into her belly, and she wanted desperately to feel it inside her.

But suddenly Jack turned her around, putting her back to him. Her face was now pressed against the front door, as Jack leaned into her, his hands sliding easily over her oiled body. Unfastening his pants, he pulled his erection out of his boxers, letting it rest between her ass cheeks. He could feel her heat, and he had no doubt she was wet for him.

"Put your hands flat on the door and bend over a little," he ordered. She complied, moving her feet apart to give him better access, and he took it. He entered her up to his balls on the first thrust, and then drew himself almost all the way out. She groaned, feeling the fullness and then the loss of him. Then he was back and her vaginal walls spasmed as he rammed his rock-hard penis into her once again. Her body reacted with a feminine ejaculation, her viscous fluid dripping down onto his testicles and her inner thighs.

He began to pump into her rapidly, his thighs slapping against her ass. Her face was now pressed hard into the door, as she tried to withstand his furious rutting. He was like a wild animal, taking possession of his mate, and she was enjoying every bruising impact. He filled her deeper and deeper, until she was whimpering with need.

"Jack, help me. I can't come like this," she begged.

He hugged her body to his, wrapping his right arm down around her lower half, his fingers finding her lips where they met his hardness. The feel of his rigid shaft where it entered her soft flesh felt almost surreal to him, as though they were permanently melded together somehow.

He ran his fingers around the area, gathering her moisture. Using his slippery fingers he started to rub her clitoris, first in circular motions, then up and down. Rubbing faster and harder over her clit as his hips continued to ram his cock into her hot, steamy cunt, Jack brought her over the edge. After a few more thrusts she felt him come, his balls jerking against her ass, his motions becoming erratic and finally slowing to a stop. He held her there for a few minutes, kissing the back of her neck and nuzzling her ear as she turned toward him for a kiss.

"Jack, I love you," she spoke into his ear, her breath hot. They were still standing in her foyer, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Sam, I love you too, more than I've a right to," he admitted. "And if you'll have me, I want you to be my wife," he told a shocked Sam Carter.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Jack! But how? What about the regs," she asked, her joy immediately overcome by doubts. "They'll never let us work together."

"I'll retire. You can do the Stargate travel thing, and I'll raise the pups," he stated in no uncertain terms.

"Pups? Now you want to get a dog?" She tipped her head curiously.

"Nah, Carter, our pups, our young. I want to make babies with you, Samantha," he told her, and her heart leapt for joy. She kissed him soundly yet quickly, pulling back to look into his ebony eyes.

"I'd like that, Jack. I'd like that very much."

"God, Sam, what did I do to deserve you? I'm a good for nothing bastard, Sam, but I'm yours. Now let's go to bed and start on that litter."

"Yes, Sir!"

The End

AN: I hope you have enjoyed another story from my 2007 file. Please visit my stargateforever site to see what I've been up to lately and to read other Stargate stories about your two favorite heroes. Thanx! ziva


End file.
